


Life Is Pain

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life is pain, highness.  Anyone who says differently is selling something.” (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "pain" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“Hang on, Jo, everything’s going to be okay.”

“It hurts. Oh, God, Sam, it hurts so much.”

“I know it does.”

“Where’s Dean? Why isn’t he here?”

“He has to drive back from Texas.”

“I don’t know if I’ll last that long …”

“He’ll be here.”

“You’ll stay with me, Sam? Through everything?”

“You know I will, Jo.”

“Good thing I made it back, then.”

“Dean! Man, am I glad to see you! How’d you get back so fast?”

“Hopped a plane.”

“You … ohhhh … flew?”

“You didn’t think I’d let you have our baby without me, did you?”


End file.
